Resident Evil: A New Horror
by Shadow's Hell
Summary: After losing his family in a strange accident Hikage has to figure out who killed his family...that's if he can survive Umbrella's experiments...


Resident Evil: A New Horror  
Ch. 1  
Pain...  
  
A rainy evening...pools of blood glistening in the setting sun...blood of family and foe. Both a hilt and blade covered in its prey's blood. There is but one survivor of this massacre. The 16 year old boy crouched in the center of the crimson pools. His long brown and black hair drenched in blood and rain.  
A hazel left eye and dark brown right slowly searching the area for anymore of the unnatural threat. His blade, the Masamune, clutched in his right hand, the blood of its enemies slowly being cleansed away by the purity of the rain.  
  
'...?'  
  
Movement to his right...he is too late to respond...4 sharp claws bite into his hip; the attacker screeching with joy. Its victory is short- lived as its head is separated from its massive reptilian shoulders. Both the boy and now-headless corpse crash into the cement with a sickening thud.  
Familiar sounds...the siren of an ambulance and police unit, the clatter of footsteps, and a friends soothing voice.  
  
'Hikage...everything's going to be all right. Just hang in there!'  
  
A cool hand is placed on his wound, sending shivers of pain and pleasure up his spine.  
  
'Thanks...Su...'  
  
* * *  
  
An unfamiliar ceiling...Hikage opens his eyes to find that he is lying in a hospital bed. Multiple monitors and IV's surround him as though it's apart of a cage. Though he is still wearing his black jeans, his blood-soaked tank top and coat are nowhere to be found.  
  
'Hikage, how are you feeling?'  
  
He looks to his left to find his friend, Su Jen, sitting beside him. Her long black hair as well as her green and blue eyes glowing in the brightness of the room. On the other hand her clothes, a red short sleeved shirt and black pants are a bit damp; she has evidently been waiting out in the rain earlier. The Korean blood coursing through her veins giving her some rather, alluring 'features'.  
  
'Hey...you're not asleep are you...?'  
  
'...I'm awake...I feel like hell, but either way I'm awake...'  
  
'Are you feeling any better now? The nurse had given you multiple IV's and wrapped your wounds while you were unconscious...'  
  
The notion of 'wounds' causes him to examine his ribs. White gauze are wrapped across his bare chest, his rib cage and over his left shoulder. All the painkillers seem to keep him at ease as he slowly brushes his fingers against the wounds.  
  
'You received four large cuts across your chest and took another set to the left side of your rib cage. Seeing as though you managed to heal from your wounds so quickly the doctor will allow you to leave after the next check up...'  
  
'...how long have I been unconscious for...?'  
  
'It has been about a day now...your status fluctuated all through last night...but here you are, alive and well...'  
  
'What about the rest of my family...?'  
  
The sorrow in Su Jen' eyes easily answer his question.  
  
'...what about the blade...?'  
  
'It's here...with me.'  
  
She hands him the 7ft blade, its ebony sheathe glowing with its own brilliant aura. Hikage slowly removes the blade, recalling the beginning of the pain.  
  
/I had stayed at my family reunion for a few hours, by the time everyone was about ready to leave it had begun to rain...then those...things had appeared. They slaughtered my family with ease...I, on the other hand, wasn't as easy to kill...and look at me now...trying to recover so quickly. I'm surprised I was able to recover enough to actually awaken...how 'fortunate' of me.../  
  
'Hikage...are you going to be all right?'  
  
Before he can respond to Su Jen's question, both a doctor and a nurse intrude.  
  
'Good to see that you're awake...Hikage is it? May I ask how you are feeling?'  
  
'How do I feel? Like hell...that's what.'  
  
Hikage combs his hair with his fingers, shaking off the effects of the IV's as the nurse slowly removes the catheter in his right arm. Meanwhile the doctor begins removing the boy's bandages, observing each wound with a precise judgment. Though the wounds are an inch deep and rather grotesque, his patient has already begun repairing the damaged muscles as well as skin.  
  
'Amazing...simply amazing!'  
  
Hikage sits up, staring at the doctor as if the man has gone insane. The only thing he could possible think up would be the fact of his healing abilities.  
  
'Something catch your attention, doctor?'  
  
'Actually, yes. You seem to be healing rather quickly...how is that possible?'  
  
'I am well known for my quick healing factor, Su why don't you give him an example...'  
  
'One time Hikage broke his leg lifting too much weight in weight training. The doctor's said he shouldn't be able to walk on that leg again, but when Hikage and I went to the weekly check up the injury was almost completely healed.'  
  
'...how uncanny...' The doctor muses as he begins making multiple notes on his clipboard. Several stating his amazing healing factors.  
  
'Well, after the nurse dresses your wounds, you will be able to leave. But please, I recommend that you rest for a week, because we wouldn't want those wounds to get any worse by moving around, now would we?'  
  
The couple nods politely as the doctor takes his leave. On the other hand the nurse removes some gauze from a cabinet beside the door. The frame of the entire cabinet seems to have been made from aluminum or some other light yet durable metal, the glass doors on the other hand are only about an inch in thickness. A lock has been provided near the edges of the doors to the cabinet to insure none of the patients steal and misuse any of the products inside.  
After locking up the cabinet the nurse returns to Hikage side, slowly wrapping the gauze across his chest. Every so often she would look into his eyes for a quick second, but he notices this rather quickly.  
  
'...is something bothering you?'  
  
The nurse flinches, as she wasn't expecting him to notice. She continues dressing the wounds after a brief 'I'm sorry'. A good two minutes later and the wounds are fully dressed. Hikage slowly examines the nurse as she opens another cabinet; this one being right next to his bed. Her light blue eyes seeming warm and soothing and her pink hair though a strange color seems to reflect her personality; one who is kind-hearted and playful at times. A name tag glistens beside her breast from the ceiling lights, on the tag is the name 'Iris'.  
  
'Iris...that's a unique name.' She looks at him her face slightly flushed, evidently embarrassed. They exchange glances for what seems like a millennia until Su Jen breaks the silence.  
  
'Are you two okay?'  
  
Both Hikage and Iris flinch as they are brought back to reality. Iris is the first to retain her 'assignment', Hikage just returns his glance with Su.  
  
'...yeah, we're fine Su Jen. I guess we zoned out for a second, eh, Iris?' A slight giggle is the only thing that Hikage seems to receive. She then faces him again, this time bearing 'gifts'.  
  
"I cleaned and sewed any holes in you shirt and coat for you. There is also a new roll of gauze for you when you have to redress your wounds.' She sets the pile on top of his lap and heads for the door rather hastily.  
  
'Thank you Iris...' She returns with a smile, her face flushed alittle more this time.  
  
'Anytime, Hikage...' At that she leaves the Hikage and Su Jen alone to fend for themselves.  
  
'So, are you ready to go?' Hikage quickly throws on his fresh tank top and coat quicker than Su had expected. Next thing she knows her friend is already putting on his shoes.  
  
'Let's get going Su...I'm sure need as much rest as I.'  
  
'Yeah...I guess you're right. I'm driving though.'  
  
'Fine by me...'  
  
After a small exchange of laughter the couple exits the hospital and prepare to head home.  
  
/...Iris...so familiar.../  
  
Ch. 2  
New Recruit 


End file.
